


Tainted Sheets

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Sex, Evil, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Large Cock, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Unrealistic Sex, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A daughter who is ashamed of a her good-for-nothing father...A father whose patience finally snaps...PLEASE READ THE TAGS.If you are not comfortable with those, don't read.All characters are 16+
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 174





	Tainted Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> So this a mess, with no real story, just for me to exorcise some stuff in my head.
> 
> I do not condone any of this in real life.  
> The characters are 16+ but I understand that this is not the age of consent everywhere in the world.  
> This is going to be very unrealistic and probably repetitive.  
> Read at your own risk

Lillie wondered what she had done so wrong in her previous life to deserve such worthless parents. Her mother had cheated on her father and eloped the day she turned 16. She came home to her father in tears and a half-empty house where all traces of her mother had been removed. She did feel bad for her father but not for long. He left all of the housework to her and despite all her complaints, nothing changed. It's not like he was really busy with work. He worked from home, writing shitty news articles and most of the time playing games or jerking off. Their most recent fight was about the later. Lillie had been absolutely appalled when she came home to a laundry basket filled with bedsheets soiled with semen. That day, she had nagged her father more harshly and told him how disgusting and embarrassing he was. Since then, it had been a month and she was still giving him the silent treatment.

Lillie came home after her ballet lesson. It was around 8 pm and she was starving. She was welcomed by the delicious scent of mac and cheese. She rushed to the kitchen where her father was busy setting the table.

"Oh, you are back honey. I decided to cook dinner today. Take a seat" He welcomed her with a smile.

Honey? Dinner? Lillie was frozen in place and looked at her father, confused. Her birthday still a few months away and usually, they would just eat out. The tall and stout middle-aged man was definitely out of place in their suburban kitchen wearing a yellow apron that definitely did not fit him.

Lillie's stomach growl broke the silence and she quietly took a seat. They ate in silence, each lost in their thought.

"This is delicious." Lillie had finally decided that this meal was definitely worth breaking her month of silence. She offered him a small smile.

"Really? I am glad. I have decided to stop being pathetic. From now on, I will be a great father and show you how a real man should act."

Lillie simply nodded, she wasn't sure how much he would change but she was glad that he was at least trying to be better.

"Summer vacation is starting tomorrow. Do you have any plans?"

The next day, Lillie woke up to the sound of clattering dishes downstairs.

Lillie was taken aback by the question. She was not used to small talk with her father. They usually ignored each other and did their own things.

"Not really, I was just going to clean around the house but it seems that there is no need anymore." It seemed that her father had cleaned the house. It was spotless.

"Great, I have a surprise for you tomorrow," he beamed.

Lillie smiled though unused to her father's good mood.

\--

The next day, Lillie woke up to the sound of clattering dishes downstairs. She felt a bit disoriented at first but quickly realized that she wasn't in her bedroom. The bed was softer and larger and the ceiling above her was a lot higher. She was laying on her back staring at it. When she fully regained her sense and tried to move she realized that her wrists and ankles were tied to the headboard and footboard.

She tried to free herself from the restraint but they were tightly tied. Moreover, her nipples rubbed the fabric of the cover laid on her each time she moved and she realized with horror that she was naked under the cover. Panic quickly rose in her and she called out to the only adult left in her life.

"Dad! Dad! Dad," she screamed out with all her strength.

The towering man burst out in the room and leaned over her with a smile on his lips.

"Good morning baby, what's wrong?"

Lillie was too panicked to realize the incongruity of the situation and was simply relieved to see her father.

"Thank god, dad. Something is wrong, I am tied to the bed and-"

"Oh, I did that." He interrupted her.

Lillie was stunned and unable to connect the dot.

He quickly pulled off the cover and revealed her slim, petite figure. She was the shortest in her grade at 4'10" and had only developed slender muscles due to years of practicing ballet.

"So I quit my embarrassing job. But since we still need money to live, I figured out I should find a more manly job that also promotes father-daughter time. Honey, please smile to the camera," he explained as he straddled her and pointed to the camera above their head. There were various other cameras placed in the bedroom and throughout the house.

Multiple thoughts raced through Lillie's head. So many that she wasn't sure how to communicate them all and only one word escaped her mouth, "Dad..."

The man was wearing only his boxer and started grinding his junk against her stomach, burying his face into her neck.

"Dad, stop," Lillie's ordered while wiggling her neck away from his face.

The slap came suddenly, to her left tight. Her skin turned red almost instantly and tears rose to her eyes. Her father had never even raised his voice against her. She was shocked once again.

"Another thing, you should fix how you talk to me, young lady. I am the one giving the orders from now on."

The older man then removed his boxer, revealing an impressive member. It was longer and thicker than all of the dick she had seen in porn. The girth of it was what scared her the most.

She was brought back to reality when she felt his bulbous tip against her entrance. She tried to close her leg but she was forcefully spread open by her restraint.

Her father quietly held up her hips by wrapping his hands around them and started circling her vaginal lips with his tips. He seemed entranced by her body, in his own world.

"Dad, please, let's talk about it first," she pleaded.

"Okay hun, let's talk."

She barely had time to feel relieved when he forced his full length inside her, dry. The guttural growl he let out was drowned by her shriek. He was grateful that the closest house was at least a 30-minute walk away. He could enjoy the sweet sound of her voice. The first barrier his member encountered was her hymen but he could easily break through pure strength. Her walls were tightly wrapped around his penis but he kept pushing, thrusting his hips forward until he was ball deep into her. Her voice and complaints were drowned in the background while he enjoyed the blissful situation. Her vagina was warm and welcoming. He was ecstatic and couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth. He watched the tear-streaked face of his daughter with a special kind of pride growing inside of him. He bent down and started licking the tears streaming down her face. His hands were still on her hips maintaining her still.

"Pull it out! Take it out! It hurts, please, stop, stop!" She kept begging. The pain was searing and unbearable. She felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside. 

"Okay, princess,"

Her father started pulling out his penis buried deep inside her but her walls were gripping his shaft, not letting him go.

"Well princess, it seems that your body does not want to let me go," he commented cheerfully as he thrust himself back him. He was met with a bit less resistance this time since her vagina was naturally lubricating though his penis was still tightly gripped.

He slowly thrust in and out of her to give her time to get wet this time. He could feel the moisture increasing with every thrust and that was he needed to feel to think that his daughter was actually enjoying herself.

In reality, Lillie was alternating between sobbing and begging. Every new thrust made her feel dirtier than the previous.

Suddenly, her father stopped moving and pulled out so that only his tip was inside of her. Time seemed to stop for Lillie as she was hopeful, maybe it was over, maybe it was just a nightmare. But the excitement she could read on her father's facial features shut down all hopes that she had.

He took a deep breath and started raping her with a renewed intensity that made the bed shake every time his member dove deep inside of her. It was so intense that Lillie almost passed out after a particularly vigorous jab.

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the bedsheet and dug in her nails.

"I don't think...that I can handle anymore," she slurred through her sobs. She could feel her father's penis pulsating inside of her as he was nearing his climax. She could feel it in her gut that he was going to come soon.

"Please, at least not inside of him. I am your daughter. Please not inside of me." She repeated like a mantra.

Her father shook his head. "A daughter should be welcoming her father's seeds," he simply stated.

Then, he wrapped his arms around her body and buried his nose inside her hair as he ejaculated deep inside of her.

They were so tightly entangled that Lillies could feel her father's orgasm throughout her whole body as if it was her own orgasm. But it was not. What she actually felt was a cold and dreadful sense of horror while his warmed seed filled her up to the brim.

When he slowly pulled out his cock. His semen overflowed. With it, a few drops of blood from her broken hymen tainted the sheets below her. Lillie finally passed out of exhaustion on the tainted sheets.


End file.
